


The Color of Abandonment

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Once Madness 2.0 [13]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Community: onceuponaland, Female Protagonist, Gen, POV Female Character, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 11:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3935851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Envy is my shade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Color of Abandonment

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 13 May 2015  
> Word Count: 71  
> Written for: [](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://onceuponaland.livejournal.com/)**onceuponaland** 's Round 11 Once Madness challenge  
> Series: Once Madness 2.0  
> Summary: Envy is my shade.  
> Spoilers: Just consider everything we know about Zelena fair game.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: <http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/>  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Zelena fascinates me, but she took time to grow on me, not gonna lie. There's something there that calls to me in a wounded animal kind of way, but the show never really gave that justice, choosing instead to make a caricature of her. Perhaps I can change that…
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: None, so all mistakes are mine.

Firstborn, unwanted,  
Out of control, shunned by all.  
Welcome to my life.  
Doomed from birth and second best.  
No wonder Mother left me.

Alone and afraid,  
Oz gave me a second chance.  
There I was rescued.  
I thought my father loved me.  
I knew he hated magic.

I did try my best,  
But it was never enough.  
Envy is my shade,  
Born of not being enough  
For anyone in three lands.


End file.
